Chaotic Wish
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Thanks to Timmy's wish, there is a new rule in Da Rules


"Timmy Turner! Out of all of your irresponsible, reckless, selfish and careless wishes, this one is the most idiotic one of them all!" Jorgen Von Strangle yelled into Timmy's face, making him fly backwards and crashing into a wall.

"Really?" Cosmo asked. "Cuz, what about that time Timmy wished for the Anti-Fairies to be freed," Cosmo began to say, counting them off his fingers." or that one time when he wished all the Halloween costumes were real, or how about when he wished that every day would be Christmas." Cosmo listing all of Timmy's wishes, wasn't helping calm down, Jorgen, whose eye began to twitch.

"That's enough, Cosmo. Be quite!" Wanda, yelled at him.

Timmy, getting up and brushing of the dirt from his cloths, said: "Come on, Jorgen buddy old pal, this isn't _so_ bad. Right?"

"Not so bad." Jorgen said through clinched teeth. "Not, so **Bad**!" He yelled. " You wished for the whole world to turn into this Perim place that you watched on television and now the earth is filled with creatures who have unbelievable powers and have started World War 3!"

Jorgen moved his arm to show all the destruction and chaos that was going on all around them.

What use to be Timmy's neighborhood was now a battle field. The houses were ruble with only that one wall that Timmy crashed into, being the only thing left standing. All the tall trees and green grace are gone with only burned sticks and dirt left in their place. There were creatures of different shapes, sizes and nationality fighting each other, using strange and powerful weapons.

Some humans were also fighting and taking sides. Timmy's Dad was driving the family's green car turned into a war machine with Timmy's Mom firing an automatic rifle out of the window. Both parents were wearing camouflage cloths with red bandanas on their foreheads and black paint under their eyes.

"Die, Underworld scum!" Timmy's Mom yelled, shouting at creatures who had red armor.

Jorgen, then looked back at, Timmy and asked: "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Umm." Timmy said sweating bullets, not sure what to say.

A bomb blowup in the distance and a flaming tank flow throw the air coming straight at them, but Jorgen hit it with his fist (he didn't even look back to hit it, since he was still staring at Timmy for an answer) and it went flying away, landing on a group a lizard people.

"Umm," Timmy swallowed, " I thought it would be cool." He offered. Jorgen's eyeballs exploded from all the anger that he had inside.

"Timmy, sweaty, maybe you should undo this wish now." Wanda suggested.

"I wish that the world went back to what it was before I made wish that creatures from Perim were real." Timmy wished and Wanda and Cosmo quickly waved their wands. With a poof, everything went back to normal and they were now in Timmy's not destroyed room.

"Because of your Boneheaded wish! I'm added a new rule to Da Rule Book!" Jorgen yelled, poofing up the giant book and used his massive wand to create the new rule. He then lowered the book for them to see. It said:

_No godchild can make a wish involving bringing cartoon characters from Chaotic, to life. _

Jorgen then poofed away, back to Fairy World.

"Wow, sport you got off pretty easy with this bad wish." Wanda commented.

"Yay, normal Jorgen would do something to teach you a lesson." Cosmo said.

"No kidding. Well at least everything turned out okay." Timmy said, laying down on his bed, but a second later he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Timmy was now in chains hanging over a tank of water that had a big shadow swimming around inside it. A creature that looked like a cross between a crab, a shark and a swordfish, jumped out of the water and tried to eat Timmy, but missed Timmy's feet by mere inches.

"AAAGHH! Someone help!" He yelled, kicking his feet. The creature then jumped again, but still missed.

Little did Timmy know that, Jorgen was watching him on a screen, eating popcorn and laughing at Timmy's expanse.

* * *

><p>Note: I wrote this, cuz I feel like that would have been something I would have done if I had fairy godparents to grant my wishes and I'm 99% sure that war would have broken out because of said wish.<p> 


End file.
